lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Showdown
Introduction Guild Showdown is a special event that tests the strength of all participating guilds. Defeat rival guilds to be the best. Register for the event, to get a share of the rewards. Don't fret, no troops are harmed in this event! Event Format Guilds will be placed into Divisions in the Guild Showdown. There are 15 Divisions in total. The number of contestants required for each guild depends on the Division they are in. * New guilds will start from Division 1. * Guilds in Divisions 1-6 will not be regulated. * In Divisions 1-5, guilds that finish in the top 8 will advance to a higher Division. * In Division 6, guilds in the top 4 will advance. * Guilds in Divisions 7 or higher will only advance to a higher Division if they are ranked in the top 4. Guilds in the bottom 4 will be relegated to a lower Division. Guilds must have enough contestants to participate in the Showdown. Guilds will be relegated to a lower Division if they do not have enough contestants. Registration Rules * Players can only register if their Castle is Lv 9 or above. * Upon registrations, players active Talents, Equipment, Army Lineup, Turf Boosts and Might will be recorded. * Players heroes and troops will not be wounded, killed or captured. * Each player can only register for one guild. * Players can change their army lineup at any time during the registration period. * If the number of registered contestants exceeds the requirements, players with higher Might will be selected ahead of others. Note: * Battle Fury will not be activated by any actions related to the Guild Showdown. * Registered armies will not be included in the player's Army Limit. * The player's Talents, Equipment, Turf Boosts, Army Lineup and Might will be based on what is equipped/active upon registration. * Boosts from Forts and Titles will be based on those active when the events starts. They are not recorded upon registration. Grouping Each group will consist of 16 guilds. Guilds will be eliminated when they are defeated. The guild that makes it through all 4 rounds will become the Showdown Champion. If a guild's opponent is unavailable, they will win uncontested and advance to the next round. Battles Players will face contestants from their opponent guild. The weakest to the strongest (Might) members will do battle in turn. The winner of each battle will face their opponent with their remaining army. Each battle won gives 1 event point. The guild that defeats all contestants in the their opponent guild will win and advance to the next round. Players will start off each round with their full army. Players can view every match in the event Bracket. * Live Videos: Players can watch the battles live when matches are in progress. * Replay: After the event ends, battle replays can be viewed on the Bracket. Rankings and Rewards Registered participants can claim their rewards after the event ends. Rankings will be based on total event points. If multiple guilds have the same points, the guild with the highest Might will win the tie.Category:Events __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guild Events